Got You
by AragothwinElfBlade
Summary: FlackDanny. Don will take care of him.


Author's Note: My first attempt at Flack/Danny. Hell, my first attempt at slash. Please don't hurt me.

* * *

"Danny," the smaller man jerked violently out of his doze. "Whoa, hey, Messer." Flack put up his hands defensively. "Don't jump the messenger, buddy." It Danny a minute to register that his hands where fisted and aggressively up. The cop had moved a respectful distance backwards and kept his stance unthreatening. Swallowing, Danny looked down. On by one, he wrenched his stiff fingers away from the others. When his hands were spread flat in the air, he lowered them to his sides. A sheet of smoky glass covered his pale blue eyes. He looked up at Flack with carefully neutral eyes.

Assured that he wasn't about to get jumped, at least not immediately, Flack also lowered his hands. "Hey," his voice was lower than usual. The words were soft and spoken in the cajoling tone usually reserved for animals or small children. "Messer, come on, get yourself together."

The only warning he got was a flicker in those pale eyes as Danny lunged forward. His ribs caught the first blow. That was going to bruise. Flack used the smaller man's momentum to his advantage, grabbing Danny around the waist and throwing him into the harsh white hospital wall. Clamping onto the blonde's wrists, Flack pinned Danny's hands above his head while he was still reeling from the impact. "Messer, what the fuck?" He demanded harshly.

Danny's response was to drive the heel of his shoe into Flack's instep. Cursing, the larger man used his greater mass to slam the other man's body into the wall again. "Fuck, Messer," Flack snarled, "give it up."

Panting and dizzy, Danny threw himself to right, trying to shake Flack. Dull copper and salt was in his mouth and nose. He just wanted to go, go somewhere, anywhere. Somewhere he could do something.

Sharp pain crackled down from where Flack was crushing the fine bones of wrist. Flinging his head backwards he heard a flat, meaty sound and another pain spiked from the back of his head.

"Shit!" Flack moved his face just far enough away to avoid having his nose broken. Danny twisted and sank his teeth into the cop's forearm.

With the sharp sting of the smaller man's canines, Flack was finished playing. He backhanded Danny hard. Both of the blonde's hands were pushed up higher than was comfortable, and if Flack hadn't forced his thigh between Danny's leg the smaller man's shoulders would be dislocated because Danny's feet were now off the ground.

In the new position, Flack only had to use one hand to pin the struggling man's wrists. His free arm went around Danny's soft throat. The hard edge of the bones in Flack's forearm dug painfully in Danny's trachea. The CSI couldn't breathe around the pressure and his continuing struggles caused him choke himself even more.

Pinning the struggling CSI, Flack pushed his lips against Danny's ear and spoke softly. "Danny, Danny. Stop fighting, buddy. Just relax. Easy, Danny, I got you. I got you, Danny. Easy." The gentle whispers accomplished more than the growling and Danny stopped squirming in the larger man's hold. Once his prisoner had stilled, Flack eased off his throat. The black spots around the edges of Danny's vision went away.

Without thinking about it, Flack pressed a light kiss to the shell of Danny's ear. "Easy, Danny," he whispered to the now shaking man. "I got you." Danny's head turned so Flack could see the side of his face. There were no tears, but the pale eyes were too wide, rolling like a spooked horse. Another kiss was pressed to Danny's temple followed by more whispering. Cautiously, Flack released Danny's wrists in favor of stroking the short, blonde hair. The shaking was worse, but the tightness that had filled Danny's frame just a few minutes ago was gone.

The soft monologue never stopped as Danny was carefully lowered to the ground, Flack's arm still around his neck. "Danny, Danny," urgency had crept into Flack's voice. "Danny, breathe for me, buddy." Warm moist air began to filter through the cotton of the cop's shirt once more. The fight, if it could be called that, was over. The arm around Danny's neck slipped down to lay on his chest as the second arm snaked around his waist to pull him securely against Flack's body. Once again, he was pushed into the cold wall but there was no violence in this movement. Surrounded by Flack's warm, lanky body one side and the rapidly warming plaster on the other, Danny slowly stopped shaking.

"Better," Flack whispered. Danny nodded and pulled away from whatever the place between Flack's body and the wall had held. He was done flipping out for the night. The self-destructive violence that always boiled and rolled just under his skin had been appeased. How exactly, Danny wasn't sure. Flack hadn't done more than bruise him, the blood in his mouth belonged to someone else, but that seemed to be enough for tonight.

Unsure what to say, how to explain, his little episode, Danny opened his mouth then closed it uncertainly. In a few shuffling steps, he was in front of Flack once more, but without the intent of before. The corner of mouth twisted as he figured out the angles. With the same steady precision he used to collect trace evidence, Danny pressed his swollen lips to Flack's.

The cop didn't pull away, punch, or even go into shock. A broad hand came up to rest on the back of Danny's neck. A few seconds of eternity passed as they stood suspended, moving neither forward nor backward.

Flack's lips felt rough and chapped against Danny's tender mouth. Nearly inaudible, the cop spoke into the kiss, "I got you, Danny."

Just as quietly, Danny responded, "I know."

The two parted. Volumes could be rewritten about what remained unspoken, but neither was into writing such introspections. All that mattered was that Danny wasn't going to shatter. For tonight at least, the darker side of his nature had been shoved away and he could react without fear of hurting himself, or someone else. With a weak smile, he moved away from Flack to see his brother.

The cop nodded in acknowledgement, leaning against the wall with his arms across his chest. His blue eyes were unreadable as he watched his friend speak with the doctor. There wasn't even a flinch as he shadowed the smaller man outside to see him crying in Mac's arms. Mac could have Danny's tears, even his love, but Flack would always hold a part of the man no one could touch. And that would keep Danny coming back no matter who held his heart.


End file.
